Talk:MAD Magazine/@comment-180.191.51.114-20111005072351
(Segment begins at the place Asgard) (Scene goes to somebody sleeping in bed snoring) (Clock that says "9:29" turns into "9:30" and makes an alarm sound) (Person in bed breaks it with hammer) (Odin walks in and turns light off and on) Arthor: Dad, I just want to sleep more. Odin: You are a vain, greedy, and cruel boy. (Arthor is heard snoring) Odin: You aren't worthy. (Odin picks up hammer with power) And until you learn how to conduct yourself like 3 of 3Add photo an adult, I cast you off. (Odin gets a magic wand and casts it on Arthor's bed making him land in the middle of the desert) (Scene goes to Arthor getting up and Rango appearing) Rango: Well, you just crash landed in dirt. who are you? Arthor: I am a god. But you can call me Arthor. Yeah, I said it. (Scene goes to title "arTHOR" with rain and thunder pouring.) (Scene goes to Rango and Arthor trying to get a ride) Rango: A god? Well, you must be invulnerable. Arthor: Yes, but-- (A car's horn honks and runs over Arthor) Arthor: It still hurts. (Arthor gets up looking hurt) Jane Foster: Is this yours? (She picks up the dismembered arm) Arthor: No, but I think I know whose it is. I'll just hold it for him. (Scene goes to "Dirt Dinner") Jane Foster: I can't believe you're a god from another world. Arthor: So? I can't believe you took a job with Ashton Kutcher. Doesn't mean it ain't true. Jane Foster: You seem so un-godlike. Arthor: That's because my dad cut me off from my power until I learn how to act more responsibly. Jane Foster: Like how? Arthor: You know, get a job, marry my fiancee, pick up a check every now and then. Tammy: I'll take the bill whenever you're ready. (Arthor begins to slide the bill to Jane) Arthor: (Whistles) (Arthor slides it to Jane again) Arthor: Ahem. (Scene goes to "Jim's Boxing Gym" with a bell dings) (Arthor is seen warming up by punching) Rango: Arthor, we need to find you a job. Arthor: I'm taking boxing lessons from my new friend Captain America. Captain America: You looking for a job? Maybe you could join S.H.I.E.L.D like me. Arthor: Oh, but I don't have a shield like you. Captain America: You don't need a shield, it's just a name. Arthor: I have wings like you. I could join a group called Wings if you'd like. (Short silence) Rango: He, uh, he don't got to be smart for this job, does he? (Scene goes to S.H.I.E.L.D's headquaters building) Phil Coulson: So you have what it takes to join S.H.I.E.L.D, but your references are a girl you just met and a chameleon. Chameleon: Whoops. (Chameleon changes into Rango) Rango: (Acting nervously) This is definitely not a secret plan to infiltrate S.H.I.E.L.D, by the way. (Laughs nervously) Phil Coulson: Oh. Well, ok, then. You're in. Rango: Now you just have to marry your fiancee. Arthor: But I don't love her, Rango. I love Jane. (Arthor holds Jane's hands and little hearts appear near Jane) Rango: Then we'll just have to explain it to her. Arthor: That's not going to be easy. Rango: Well, why not? (Rumbling can be heard) (Arthor and Rango see through the window) Arthor: That's my fiancee. (Scene goes to a Big robotic monster wrecking the city) Big Robotic Monster: (Growls) Rango: Whoa! Is that an enchanted suit of armor? Arthor: Yeah, her mother wore it at her wedding, now she wants to wear it at ours. Blah blah blah. (Scene goes to the Big Robotic Monster wrecking the city) Rango: Uh, excuse me. I know this isn't easy to hear, but Arthor loves someone else now. (Big Robotic Monster opens helmet and shoots flames at Rango, leaving him burned) Arthor: Are you ok? (Rango falls down not saying a word) Jane Foster: Arthor, help! (Scene goes to the Big Robotic Monster with Jane in its hand onto a constuction site building) Jane Foster: Save me! Aah! (Scene goes to Mario and Donkey Kong eating lunch) Arthor: Excuse me, sir. I need to borrow this. (Scene goes to Arthor trying to save Jane in a Donkey Kong (Video Game) style; also, video game sounds are heard) (Arthor saves Jane and Big Robotic Monster climbs up stairs.) (Arthor jumps down to Rango and Phil Coulson) Jane Foster: You did it, Arthor. Arthor: Now my power can be restored. (Hammer falls on Arthor's head) Arthor: Thanks, dad. (Segment ends) 5-Second CartoonEdit (5-Second Cartoon segment begins with Arthor, Jane, Rango and Phil, basically where we left off) Arthor: Isn't there supposed to be a special cameo or something after the credits? Phil Coulson: Sorry, we ran out of money in the budget. (The crew walks away) (Meanwhile, the scene goes to a mysterious person looking like Nick Fury facing backwards only revealing a bald head and jacket) Crowd: (Cheers) (Mysterious Person that looks like Nick Fury turns around only to see Alfred's head.) Crowd: Oh. (Segment ends again)